Cracking the Code
by Mermaid on land
Summary: New S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Eliza is stuck babysitting four grown men; a playboy billionaire, a scientist with anger management issues, a 90 year old superhero who's been frozen for 70 years, and a naïve demigod. During her time with the men she develops feelings for Tony, who she learns is a lot different from what she expected. Tony/OC and a little bit of Clint/Natasha and Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Cracking the Code

(Revised 7/6/13)

Chapter 1

Rated: T for mature language and mature references.

I do not own the Avengers! But I do own Eliza!

This story picks up after Thor comes on earth and now Loki's trapped in the "cell of doom" as I like to call, but starts before Bruce turns into the Hulk.

~Eliza's P.O.V~

-BEEP BEEP BEEP- I hit the off button of my alarm and rise from my bed like a zombie emerging from the grave. I glare at the clock, 6:15. God, how I hated getting up so early.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked through the pile of secret files. I smiled as I read the text printed on the folder "The Avengers Initiative". This was all really happening.

I next walked into my bathroom and observed myself in the mirror. Since I can remember I've had such horrible bed head. Every morning my hair practically looks like Medusa's. I turned on my shower and stepped in. I felt myself wake up more as the brisk water ran down my body.

After my shower I got out and blow dried my hair. Finally my crazy locks were starting to soothe down. I figured that I just wear my hair up in a pony tail. I opened my closet and grabbed my S.H.E.I.L.D uniform and identification badge and crashed on the sofa in my room. I reached for the files down below and brought one up. I opened it and frowned when the opening page read "Tony Stark". I let out a grunt and let the file fall to the ground. Something about that man just rubbed me the wrong way.

As I reached down for another my file my phone buzzed. It was a message from Director Fury. Meet me in the briefing room. I quickly sat up and booked it out of my room and headed straight towards the briefing room.

Let me tell you one thing I've learned while being aboard this hovercraft, DO NOT KEEP FURY WAITING. You do not want to see when that man gets mad.

I got to the briefing room in a flash to find Fury sitting in a chair around a table with four other men. Fury stood. "Eliza I presume you know of your new assignment. These are four very important guests you read about in the files I sent you. Your job is to look after them while they're here. That means doing what they tell you to do and helping them out. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Yes, sir."

I looked at the four men and recognized all of them from the files. First of the men was Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. A group of scientist preserved his body for 70 years in ice after he crashed a plane into the ocean.

Next was Bruce Banner. I read about his studies and work and how he had a radiation accident so that when his heart rate rises he turns into a big green rage monster.

After Bruce there was Thor. Thor is a demigod or better yet, the God of Thunder. Thor lives in realm of Asgard and his adopted brother Loki is the reason we are all here.

And finally there was Tony hotshot Stark. Stark is known for being the man behind the mask of Iron Man and waving his money around at people's faces.

The men all stood up at the same time to greet me.

The first was Steve. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers. So glad that I have you helping me out." He said while shaking my hand and smiling. I blushed and felt myself melting into the handshake. "I'm Eeee-liza, Eliza Cooper. It's very nice to meet you too." I said with the dorkiest smile on my face.

I heard a snicker behind Steve and heard a familiar voice say "Looks like somebody has a crush." Sure enough that voice belonged to none other than Tony.

"Well hello doll face. Name's Tony Stark. But you can call me anything you want." He said winking. I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll stick to calling you Mr. Stark."

Tony stood there shock for a second but then shrugged and went to go sit back down

Next was Bruce. "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner." He said shaking my hand. I looked down at his hand shaking mine and I felt a tingle in my spine, scared that at any moment he could go from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde. 'It's-uh nice to meet you." I said giving a half smile.

Finally the massive blond came up to me and gave me a very tight hug. "Hello. I am Thor. Son of Odin." Thor let go of me and I was finally able to breathe again. "Hello Thor. I am Eliza-err daughter of Heather." Thor smiled with joy and sat back down.

Fury stood up again from his seat after talking to someone on his phone during my introduction. "I have to handle a situation with Loki. Eliza can you please show them to their rooms?" He said while handing me a paper that had all the information I need. "Yes sir." I said. Fury left the room.

I looked over the list. Thor- Room 3-4 B. Tony- Room 3-9 B. Great, my room was right next to Tony's. I let out a grunt. "Everything all right doll face?" Tony asked.

I let out a more aggravated grunt and turned to Tony. "First of all do not call me doll face. And second of all just because I act all proper and goody two shoes around Fury does not mean I will act like that around you. Got it?!" I said poking his chest and almost yelling.

"You look really sexy when you get angry." Tony said winking once again. I sighed and examined the rest of the list. Steve- Room 3-7 B. I smiled. At least Steve was on the other side of me. Finally, Bruce- Room 3-2 B.

I led all four men to the elevator.

When we got out of the elevator I showed everyone their rooms and told each of them my cell phone number and room number and that if they needed me or anything at all to either text me or in Thor's case to come find me. I showed Tony to his room last. "Listen Eliza...can I call you Lizzie? We got off on the wrong hand. I'm sorry if I seemed like...a douche. It's just that...well it's hard to explain. But what I'm trying to get to is that if I offended you or crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed I am very sorry, can you forgive me?"

I smiled. Tony Stark was apologizing, that was probably a first for him. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "It's ok Tony. I guess shouldn't have been so harsh on you." I said trying not to make eye contact. Why was I feeling this way? I was feeling nervous, almost as if it was opening night for a play. I glanced quickly over to Tony and his deep brown eyes met mine. I could feel my mouth twitching as I tried to keep my cool but the way he was looking at me, was just so intimate. It wasn't until Bruce taped on my shoulder that I snapped out of Tony's trance.

"Uh...sorry to bother you but I was wondering where the lab was? I would really like to start my research as quickly as possible." He said. "Oh yes. Sorry about that Dr. Banner I was suppose to show you that beforehand." I said. "Thank you. Oh and feel free to just call me Bruce." He said.

"Mind if I tag along? I would love to help you out on your research." Tony asked.

"I wouldn't mind some company." Bruce said.

I walked with Bruce and Tony to the elevator and showed them to the lab. "Here you go, guys. Again if you need anyth-"

"We'll come find you. We got it Lizzie." Tony said smiling.

I blushed hard. "Lizzie." I like it; I've never been called that before.

The elevator door closed and I face palmed myself. Was I actually falling for Tony fucking Stark?

~Tony's P.O.V.~

Everybody thinks I am a stuck up man whore. But they got it all wrong. Sure I was sometimes a smart ass but let's get one thing clear, I am NOT a douche bag.

Ok yes I'll admit, I'm flirt sometimes but if you look at my sexual history you'll come to find I've only had sex with three different woman. Wow shocker, huh?

It's such bullshit, everything everyone knows about me is a cover up and a complete lie or concoction from the media.

The truth? I act the way I do to get attention. The only person I could truly be myself around was Pepper Potts. Pepper was my better half. She made me a better person. But ever since she broke it off with me for a lawyer in Chicago I've been extremely depressed, getting drunk every night, trying to go out and meet girls and to fix that empty space in my life. But all the girls I saw and met just didn't seem good enough.

But then I met Eliza and I felt that spark that I hadn't felt in a long time. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and even has a little spunk...just what I like...Focus Tony! I need to focus on work. I didn't come to meet girls. But oh god I couldn't help it. Eliza was a beautiful woman.

As she left the lab I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Those uniforms Fury has her wearing is amazing and shows off every one of her curves perfectly. Eliza is very attractive and I couldn't take my eyes off her for a second. TONY STOP! My head screamed. Be professional. It's too early to jump into this cycle again. I can't risk another rejection…another heartbreak.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I decided to go in a different direction and give Tony a whole new attitude. I've always thought that Tony acts the way he does on purpose. Oh and I also will go more into detail about the Tony and Pepper break-up. Let's just say things are going to get really personal with Tony. Feel free to review and rate! I also would love suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Cracking the Code

Chapter 2 (Revised 7/6/13)

I do not own the Avengers! But I do own Eliza!

This chapter is mainly focused around Eliza and Thor. HAMMER TIME!

Eliza's P.O.V.

I walked out of the lab and checked my phone just in case I had gotten a message from any of the boys.0 new messages. Odd...I would have thought by now one of them would need my help.

I decided to head to the cafeteria and get something to snack on since I hadn't eaten a single bite this morning. I headed down the hall to elevator when I heard somebody screaming "ELIZZAAAAA!"

I held the elevator open with my foot and looked out. Sure enough there was Thor running down the hall. "Eliza! Eliza! It is an emergency! Please come with me."

Thor grabbed my hand and rushed me back to his room. He led me in and brought me to the bathroom door. "I was observing this room when I pushed a handle. When I pushed this handle the white bowl started to growl at me and threaten me so I took my hammer and killed it. But when I did, it sprayed water at me and it hasn't stopped!"

I face palmed myself and pushed the door open to find the bathroom floor completely covered in water. I looked over to the remains of the ruined toilet and let out an aggravated sigh. "Thor...it wasn't threatening you. That's a toilet. You-uh...do your business in there and you push the handle when you're done. It wasn't growling it was flushing."

"A toilet? Wow you humans have such odd names for things!" I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the maintenance number Fury gave me. "Yes hi this is Eliza Cooper. Tho- I mean I broke a toilet and now it's flooding all over my bathroom. Can you please come clean it up?" There was a pause on the other line. "Uh...yes. We'll be over there soon." I hung up.

I looked at Thor who was looking at himself in the mirror and flipping around his hair. "Come on Thor. People are going to come in and clean up the mess so I better take you somewhere else." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

My phone started to buzz. I took it out and saw the caller id, Tony Stark. My heart starting beating real fast. Compose yourself Eliza. You don't want him to know you might sort of actually be starting to like him.

I answered the phone "Talk to me." I said sternly "Hey Lizzie sorry to bother you but me and Bruce here are really starting to get hungry. Would you mind bringing us some lunch? Also if there are any blueberries would you bring them too? I'm really craving them." I laughed in my mind. He was just so adorable. Eliza, just, stop, you sound like a teenage girl in love. I broke my train of thought and cleared my throat. "Yes. It will be there soon." I replied. "See you soon, Lizzie."

Thor looked at me. "Eliza I don't mean to alarm you but your whole face is red. Shall I alarm a doctor?" I laughed at Thor's naiveness. "No Thor. I'm fine. I'm just really happy." I said looking back to my phone in my hands and then back to him. 'Damn you Tony Stark for being too adorable.' I thought to myself.

I decided to go see how Steve was doing since I hadn't heard from him. I went to his room and saw a note on the door. "Training in the gym if you need me." I whisked Thor over to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor of the gym.

The elevator doors slid open and there was Steve and fellow SHIELD agent, Natasha Romanoff or otherwise known as The Black Widow. I and Natasha were very close. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend.

"Nat it's good to see you!" I said while giving her a hug. "Eliza! How have you been?" She asked. "Fine, I suppose. Fury's making me watching these guys and help them out." I said while motioning to Thor and Steve.

"I see. You haven't by any chance heard anything about Clint, have you?" She said. Natasha told me everything that had happened to Clint, how Loki had him brainwashed and working for him. Natasha was really beaten up about. "I'm afraid I haven't but I'll tell you if I do." I said smiling trying to comfort her. Natasha nodded.

I turned my attention over to Steve. "Steve are you hungry? I am going up to the kitchen to make lunch for Tony and Bruce and I just figure I stop and ask if you wanted lunch." I said.

"Lunch sounds swell!" He said with a smile on his face. I turned back to Natasha. "Nat are you hungry?" I asked. "Not really. I just ate a few hours ago but I would love a coffee. You know how I like it." I nodded. Natasha always loved her coffee filled with cream but never sugar. "I'll be back down soon." I said while entering the elevator with Thor, for the thousandth time.

"The red head...she is in love. Isn't she?" Thor asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You can tell by her facial expression when she asked about that man, Clint." He said.

"It's complicated Thor. Clint means a lot to Natasha." I said

"I see. And you...you are starting to develop feelings too for someone?"

My eyes got real big as I turned to him. "And what makes you think that?" I said again in defense.

"Well for one thing when I asked you if you were ill when you turned red and you said you were happy I saw your pupils get very large. On Asgard that is one way we can tell if someone is attracted to another."

Oh my god he was catching on. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. "NO! I'm not falling for someone. My pupils are just always large!" Thor shrugged.

I didn't want him getting more ideas. The elevator doors opened to the cafeteria and we stepped out.

"Thor would you mind helping me make some lunch?" I asked. "Sure!" He said.

Thor didn't help at all. He instead messed with the soda machine seeing what every button does when you press it.

I threw together 4 sandwiches and picked up some blueberries for Tony. I toasted myself a bagel with cream cheese and ate it lightning fast. I hurried over to the coffee machine and whipped up Nat's coffee. "Alright Thor let's go!" I said yelling to him while he was still observing the soda machine.

I decided to go to Steve and Natasha first because I figured that I could then spend more time with Tony and Bruce. We entered the gym and I put down Steve's sandwich and Nat's coffee. Steve and Natasha were busy hitting punching bags. Thor tapped my shoulder. "If you don't mind I would like to join in their recreation." He said looking over at the two.

"Alright. Here's a sandwich for you and if you need me come find me, I'll be up in the lab." Thor nodded and ran over to Steve and Nat.

I went up to the lab and went in. Only Tony was in there. "Where's Bruce?" I asked. "He went to go talk to Fury." I nodded. "How are you Tony?" I asked. "Better, now that you're here." He said smiling. I blushed but then awkwardly coughed and looked away.

"I've to be honest Tony, you're not like I imagined."

He looked up to me. "How so?" He asked.

"You're much kinder than I expected. All the tabloids and interviews I've seen with you you seem so full of yourself and arrogant. But that isn't that case now that I've met you." Tony looked at me with a blank expression.

Tony's P.O.V.

Shit. She's starting to crack my shell. I looked around the room trying to make up an excuse. I was about to speak when I looked at her and lost my thought. I couldn't lie to her. I sighed and looked at her. "I can expla-" I was cut off by Bruce walking in the room and yelling "LUNCH!" God dammit! Bruce ruins all my moments with her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and mouthed "I'll text you." to Lizzie.

She nodded and smiled and left the room. I typed in. "Meet me in the cafeteria at 2am tonight. I'll explain everything." I sighed. I needed someone to talk to and I knew Eliza was the one to help me. I smiled and chuckled. It was technically a date. A secret date. FUCK.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! I don't know how long this story will end up being but I am hoping I can get at least 10 chapters squeezed in! But only time will tell! Feel free to review! I also would love to hear your suggestions and ideas too!


	3. Chapter 3

Cracking the Code

Chapter 3 (Revised 7/6/13)

I do not own The Avengers or the characters. But I do own Eliza!

Eliza's P.O.V.

My alarm clock beeped but I was wide awake. I sat up and turned it off. 1:15 am. I had about 45 minutes to get ready to meet Tony. "What to wear? What to wear?" I thought while facing my closet.

I didn't want to wear anything too fancy that would seem like I was trying too hard. I decided to go with the pajamas I was already wearing since I figured he would be wearing pajamas too. But what if he was wearing a suit? Was this a date? IS THIS A DATE? No, it can't be.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun and walked outside. I needed to keep quite since I wasn't allowed to be out of my room at this hour. I got to elevator and was so close to pressing the button but I figure that would be too noisy. So I side tracked and took the stairs instead.

I soon got to the floor which the cafeteria was on and slowly opened the door. I walked in and Tony was nowhere in sight. "Tony? Tony? Are you here?" I whispered. I saw a faint light coming from the kitchen and sure enough there was Tony sitting on the ground wearing ACDC boxers and a black tee shirt, and eating blueberries. Adorable little asshole.

"There you are!" I whispered smiling.

"These blueberries are amazing! Here try some." He said holding the bag up to my face. I grabbed one and popped in my mouth. They were pretty good.

"Tony what were you going to tell me earlier today and why did we have to meet up so late?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You were right about earlier. I am not the man you think I am." I looked at him funny. "What do you mean Tony?" I asked.

"Well like you said, you thought I was full of myself, a playboy, and arrogant. But Lizzie that's not who I am. I just act like that because it gets me more attention."

I started to realize where this was going.

"What attention for your company? More business means more money. Is that all you care about, money? Maybe I was wrong about being different. "I said harshly. He slapped his face. "God...err...no that's not what I meant." He said with a hurt look on his face.

I felt bad and apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

"It's fine, I don't blame you for thinking that. But back on topic, you read the file about me? About my past, right?" I nodded. "You know my father was one of the scientists who helped Steve become Captain America back in the 40's." I again nodded.

"Well when Steve crashed in that iceberg and became frozen all my dad did was keep working on new technology and new weapons for him. I was born about 26 years later from when Steve froze. But even then and when I was a kid my dad would never stop working. He always waited for the day when the great Captain America would unfreeze and he was able to keep developing more weapons. He worshiped Steve. He come home late at night and just rant and rave about his technology for Steve was becoming more and more advanced. My father and I were never close and he rarely gave any me attention. Whenever he get home I would always be excited to show him what I built, even for a young child I was advanced for my age. But every time I would try and show him something he just push me away and say something like "That's great."

"When my dad and mom died in the car accident when I was in my early twenties it didn't really affect me. I never really did get to ever know my father very well. But when he died I made a promise to myself. I promised to take Stark Industries to a whole new level, a level that my father could never get on. It's been my life goal to beat out my father and if I have to act like an asshole to get a little more attention to my work, then I'll be an asshole. But what everybody knows about me is a complete lie. You ask anybody about me and they'll say Oh yeah Tony Stark, he's a douche bag, Oh I bet Tony Stark sleeps with a new woman every night, Tony Stark is rude, Tony Stark has no manners, Tony Stark is selfish, Tony Stark is...is heartless. I am just tired of all this fake shit and all the media in my face 24/7. Now and then I think about my mom, she must be so disappointed with me and how I am basically faking half of my life. "

Tony put his face in his hands and started crying.

I felt so bad for him. He wasn't a douche bag like everyone else thought he was just a guy who wanted someone's attention and show him affection that nobody really had shown his before.

I slid over by Tony and put my arms around him and hugged him. He was warm and somehow I felt that cuddling next to him was so natural. "Tony. You shouldn't care what other people think. All those people out there are just fake and looking for gossip. But the Tony Stark I know is kind, nice, and affectionate. And if it's any help, I was pretty much emotional abused by my father my whole life. My dad didn't even try to get to know me. He'd just come home and get drunk and yell at me. He was a shit of a father…..but I understand how it feels to have that lack of affection." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"Looks like we've been in the same boat." He said

"Yep. Tony, I understand everything you're saying and I want you to know that you can trust me."

He looked up and wiped tears from his eyes. "The only ones who know who I really am are you, and Pepper Potts." He then started to get teary eyed again. "Pepper Potts. She was your old receptionist?" I asked. "And my ex." Tony said looking at the ground.

"She's your ex? Would you mind me asking what happened?" I asked.

"Me and Pepper had dated for about two years. She was my world. She was the reason why I wanted to stop acting the way I did. About a month ago she broke it off for a lawyer who lives in Chicago. She quit being my receptionist and left town and I haven't heard from her since." He said.

"Well it's her loss!" I said hoping it would cheer him up just a little bit.

"After she broke up with me I turned back to alcohol to cheer me up and people tried hooking me up with other girls but none of them impressed me. I don't think it was until Agent Coulson came to officially recruit me for The Avengers that I became just a bit happy. I was so happy to come on this hovercraft and get away from Stark Tower and society. It's really relaxing up here away from New York and the media." He said.

"I am glad you told me this Tony. And I want you to know that I will not tell a living soul what you've told me." He wiped the last tears from his eyes and looked into my eyes. "You pinky promise?" He said in a girly voice and held out his pinky. I laughed. "I pinky promise." I said as are pinkies intertwined. "Let's go to bed. You look exhausted." I said while noting the black bags under his eyes. We linked arms and went over to the stairs and went back to our floor.

When we got to our rooms we hugged. "Thank you Lizzie for listening to me and for helping me. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest."He said

"Anytime Tony. And for what it's worth, I really like your boxers." I said.

"No way. You, an ACDC fan?" He asked shocked

I cleared my throat and sang "Living easy, living free,Season ticket on a one-way ride, Asking nothing, leave me be,Taking everything in my stride,Don't need reason, don't need rhyme, Ain't nothing I would rather do,Going down, party time, My friends are gonna be there too, I'm on the highway to hell!"

Tony stood there in awe. Then there was an awkward pause. I stood there embarrassed and itched the back of my neck. "Can't beat the classics, man."

Tony leaned in and kissed my forehead. I stood there frozen. He then without thinking went into his room and shut the door.

I stared at his door hoping he would come back out. After a few moments I sighed but then took notice of what just had happened, he kissed my forehead…..he kissed it.

I giggled and did a little twirl in the air and danced my way back to my room. I opened my door and dug around for the file I had thrown previously yesterday. I opened it and there he was, Tony Stark's picture staring back at me. There was no doubt in my mind that I was really falling head over heels for him.

Tony's P.O.V

And I was composing myself just fine until she started singing. I'm starting to feel that she may just be the one girl I've been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

Cracking the Code

Chapter 4 (Revised 7-8-13)

I don't own the Avengers we've established this. I own Eliza thought :)

My friend read my story and was very sad how much Loki is lacking in this story! But do not worry all my Hiddleston fans he will be coming into the story very shortly :)

Eliza walked out her door and walked down to the gym she figure she would try her hand at some boxing. She walked in and her mouth dropped. There was Tony and Natasha deeply kissing each other.

Eliza dropped her boxing gear and stood at the entrance. Tony and Natasha glanced over at Eliza as she tried to hold in the tears. "Sorry doll face, you had your chance." Tony said as the whole room started to go black.

She then heard an evil laugh and heard a familiar voice. "You have feelings for Stark don't you? It would kill you to see your precious Tony with another woman. Tony is your greatest weakness. And I can use that to my full potential." The mysterious voice began to laugh again.

Eliza's P.O.V

I woke up from the nightmare with beads of sweat all over my body. That dream...it felt so real. And who was that voice?

I looked at my clock, 4:30 am. I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to fall back asleep so I decided to get up and start getting ready for the day.

I decided to curl my hair since I had more time I could actually take my time this morning. When I was satisfied with the curls I went and checked the clock, 5:00 am. I still had an hour and a half before anybody else would wake up.

I left my bedroom and walked to the cafeteria so I could make a big surprise breakfast buffet for everyone. I made pancakes, eggs, sausages, hash browns, and bacon. I laid them all out on a big table and put a stack of plates and forks.

I put a little plastic container on the side with blueberries in it and put a sticky note on top that read "Tony".

I took a few steps back and grinned at my accomplishment. "Who needs I-Hop when you got Ms. Eliza Copper?" I joked.

I pulled out my phone and sent a group message to all the guys and Nat. "Breakfast! Come and get it!" I pressed the sent button.

About a millisecond later I heard what sounded like a wild stampede. A second later Bruce, Tony, and Steve come barging through the cafeteria door. Bruce screaming "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD" At the top of his lungs. Tony yelling what sounds like a whale call. And well Steve...I had no idea what the heck he was doing. He sounded like a monkey and a donkey at the same time. It was obvious...these men were hungry.

They all ran over and grabbed a plate and stacked it a mile high. Nat came in a few minutes later and looks shocked. "Guess I'm late." She said while looking at the clock on the wall and shrugged.

Thor finally came in with...curlers in his hair. "You are holding a celebration without me? You shall all pa- what is this?" Thor asked holding up a bacon strip.

"That's bacon Thor."I replied. "Bacon? Let me try it." Thor cautiously bit down on the bacon. He chewed it up and then a smile appeared on his face. "I like this bacon! ANOTHER!" He declared. I gave him five more strips. He ripped them out of my hand and literally pranced out of the room. I had never seen somebody get so excited about bacon before. I turned to see Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Nat eating peacefully. I looked over at Tony as he held up the plastic container with his blueberries as he gave me a wink. I was interrupted by my phone buzzing. 1 New Text Message from Director Fury. "Please meet me in the cell chamber. Immediately.

I walked to the holding cell area as fast as my legs could go. When Fury said immediately he meant immediately. I entered the room with the holding cell and saw no sight of Fury.

"Director Fury? Are you here?" Silence. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice."Fury didn't ask you to come. I did." I looked around the room but nobody was in sight. And then a man appeared in the holding cell, Loki. "Remember me, Eliza? Oh how I do love interrupting your dreams." He said as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"What do you want from me, Loki?" I asked in disgust. "I want you to obey me and to kneel before me!" He yelled. "I will never obey you Loki. You disgust me. You truly are a monster." I said snarling at him. "Oh. Angry a bit aren't we? Just wait until my master plan is finished. You'll be rushing to me and forget all about your precious little Tony."He said smirking.

At that moment an alarm sounded. And off in the distance I heard an explosion. "Looks like my plans are only just beginning." He said. There was gunshots and yelling. Then a group of men in black suits came in. I felt an extreme pain on the top of my head and I blacked out.

I woke up still in the cell chamber with a huge headache and looked over to where the cell should have been only now the cell was gone. I got to my feet but when I did I felt hands around my neck and turned to see Loki.

"Well well well, we're in a whole new situation now aren't we? Now once you accept in your heart that you should obey me everything else is easy." He said while petting my face. I grabbed his wrist and threw his arm down. "Don't you dare touch me." I growled.

I saw that he had his scepter in hands once again...but the scepter was back in the lab safe and sound with Bruce and...TONY!

"Where's Tony?" I asked panicking. "Oh no worries my dearest Eliza you don't need him any longer." As he finished the sentence he held the scepter up to my chest. I felt as if something was pulling me and dragging me. I tried to run away and fight it but I had no longer any control of my body. I too had become brainwashed just like Clint had.

Loki had released his grip on me. He grinned but then frowned. "No, no, no. Your clothing is not suitable." He said. "You must be wearing the right garments in order to prepare you to become my bride."

'BRIDE?!' I shrieked in my head. "Oh I forgot to mention that tiny detail didn't I? Oh but don't worry my darling, maybe one day I'll stop controlling you because one day you will grow fond of me and will want to have your own way with me. But till then you will remain under my control."

One of Loki's men came and handed him a dress bag. He then ordered all of his men to leave the room. "Now to get you out of that dreadful uniform." Loki said grinning. Loki moved his hands towards the zipper on my uniform. My body stood motionless but inside I was trying to fight him away. He slowly started to zip down my uniform revealing my bra. Loki laughed. "It's a lot easier when you're not resisting me." He said. He continued to zip my uniform down till it dropped to my feet and I stood there in nothing but my bra and underwear. I started to cry inside. Loki was using me for his own pleasure. 'Tony please help me.' I thought.

Loki observed my body. He went behind me and slid his arms around me. I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck. He slightly kissed the side of my neck and went back in front of me. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." He grinned.

He then went over to where the dress bag was and took out a long gold dress. He came back over to me and slid the dress over. "You will make such a beautiful bride and a beautiful queen." Loki said. I couldn't believe this was happening. I needed someone to save me and fast.

Loki zipped up the new golden dress and smiled. "Come." He said holding out his hand. My body started to move and grabbed on to his hand. "We must leave this dreadful place."We were starting to walk up to the landing pad on the top. I started to lose hope that anyone would rescue me.

Just then Tony zoomed up in his Iron Man suit just in time. "Leave her alone Loki." He said almost growling. "I think not Stark. She has chosen who she wants to be with isn't that right Eliza?" Loki said. I tried to scream but again I could not. "Yes my king." I said.

NO! I didn't say that! It wasn't me who was talking. "Good girl. You see Stark I plan on Eliza being my future bride." He said with an evil grin. 'You wouldn't DARE." Tony yelled.

That's when it happened. Loki grabbed me by my waist and plastered his lips on mine. In my mind I was screaming. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. This wasn't happening. I tried with all my might to fight back but it was useless. This was pure hell. I had no control of my body yet I felt and saw everything. I even felt Loki's cold lips on mine. Loki broke the kiss and turned to Tony to see that he wasn't there.

Loki turned to me "Looks like your knight in shining armor isn't going to sa-" At that moment Tony hit Loki. Loki fell and landed hard on the pavement. Tony came to sweep me up in my arms. "Are you sure about that, Natasha?" Tony asked. Tony then sighed. "I'm really sorry about this Lizzie." He said while still holding me. What did he mean? At that moment I felt a strong pain in my head, once again and blanked out.

Tony's P.O.V.

Lizzie's body then went limp as she laid in my arms. I had to hit her head hard, it was the only thing to wake her from Loki's trance.

Loki knew my weakness...Eliza. I had never been so upset in my life watching Loki kiss Lizzie. As I walked away from the door my radar beeped and I turned around to see Loki escaping on helicopter. God dammit he got away. I looked at Lizzie in my arms.I watched as a big black bruise started to appear on her head. I flew up and went to my room where I laid Lizzie on my bed and had JARVIS take off the suit.

I went to Lizzie's side and laid my head down on her chest. I waited for a few seconds but at the time felt like minutes until I heard her breathe. I let out a huge sigh of relief, she was safe. I moved the hair away from her face and smiled. I turned away from her and slid down on the floor.

So much had just happened it was almost impossible to process. For one thing, Loki had just escaped, god knows where the hell he's going. Bruce turned into the Hulk (finally) and was last seen destroying a plane and falling to earth, and Thor was missing. The only good news...Lizzie and Clint had both been broken from Loki's trance and were safe now.

I stood up and looked back at Lizzie. I picked her up in my arms. I looked at the big black bruise on her forehead and softly kissed it. I stood up with her still in my arms and carried her to the first aid station where the nurse bandaged up her bruise.

"I am going to keep her here if that's alright just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." I nodded and smiled. "Oh could you tell her when she wakes up that her knight in shining armor would like to see her." She laughed and nodded "Of course." As I walked out I looked back a Lizzie lying.

A/N: Yes finally some action and Loki! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ! I always love writing the Tony and Lizzie scenes! It always makes me blush and wish that I was Lizzie. I know I still need to do a chapter with Bruce and Steve! Don't worry I'm getting around to it! In the meantime feel free to review and leave suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Cracking the Code

Chapter 5 (Revised 7-9-13)

Hey everyone! I'm going to be honest with you, writing this chapter was a challenge. I set this whole chapter around Clint and Natasha. I know you were probably expecting more Tony and Lizzie development but I decided that I should address what's going on with Clint and Natasha. But don't worry everyone, the next chapter will be returning the spotlight back to Tony and Eliza! So without further ado...Clint and Natasha!

Clint's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Where the hell was I? I sat up and touched my head. I had the biggest headache in the world right now. The door opened and Nat slowly came in with a glass of water in her hand. "Hey you're finally awake." She said smiling.

I and Natasha have been work partners for quite awhile. But the way we met was no fairy tale beginning. I was still working for SHIELD and I had just received a mission to go hunt down The Black Widow. I finally tracked her down. I had the perfect opportunity to shoot her but I held myself back from doing it. Something about her made me think differently at that moment. So instead I knocked her out and dragged her to SHIELD HQ until she finally agreed to work for the agency and thus the dynamic duo was born.

I've always have had a huge crush on Natasha but I've never made my move. I guess the only thing holding me back was the fact that Natasha never stayed in one place for a long amount of time. She was always moving and going off by herself. She liked working by herself and she even said so herself how she doesn't have time to commit to a relationship.

"How's your head?" Nat asked. "Still hurts like hell but it's a bit better." I said rubbing my head. "You don't know how much I've missed you Clint. Without you here it's like a piece of me is missing." I smiled. "Well I am back and that's all that matters." I said. "What even happened? One moment you were protecting the tesseract that next you're working for Loki." She said.

"It happened all so fast. Loki came up to me and touched his scepter up to my chest and the next thing I knew I couldn't control my body. But the worst part about it was that I could still feel and see everything that was happening. It just felt like someone dragged me out and put another person in charge." I said remembering everything that had happened and letting out a shiver.

"Well let's not worry about it anymore. You've missed a lot while you were...out." She said. "Like what?" I asked. "Coulson's dead, both Bruce and Thor are missing and Loki escaped." She said. "Wow. Everything turned to shit." I said rubbing my forehead. "Pretty much." Nat said while shrugging her shoulders. There was a pause.

"Clint. Can I ask you something?" Natasha said scooting towards me. "Anything." I said. "When SHIELD sent you a few years ago to exterminate me...why didn't you?" I sighed. I had been dreading the day she would ask me that. "It's hard to explain, Nat. It's a long story." She sat up straight and said "I've got time." I deeply exhaled.

"When SHIELD first gave me the mission I was totally set to killing you. But when I hunted you down and had a perfect shot at you I couldn't push myself enough to release the arrow. It was like something was holding me back. I've thought the same thing you did...Why didn't I kill you? I think it was because I thought you had a lot of potential and that you'd be a great addition to SH-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Tell me why you really didn't." She said looking deep into my eyes." "Fine! I didn't kill you because I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and even to this day I think that." I looked to the ground with embarrassment. There was complete silence. "You think I'm beautiful?" Nat said looking at me. I looked up. "Of course Nat. You're gorgeous." Nat stood up and walked over to where I was sitting.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said while straddling my lap. I looked to her very confused. "Uh...What are you doing Nat?"I asked while blushing. "Something I should've done years ago." She said as she put her arms around my neck and put her lips to mine.

Her lips were soft and I started to kiss her back. I have been waiting for this to happen forever. I stopped kissing her as she looked to me confused. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Natasha, I don't you think you completely understand what I really feel about you…." I said. Nat tilted her head. "Then how do you feel Clint?" She asked. "Natasha." I said grabbing her hands. "For years, I would beat myself up for never telling you, I just the moment I saw you was life changing. It wasn't like any other moment I had ever experienced before. The world seemed to stop and the only person I could see was you. I guess what I am trying to say, and I mean this in the most un-cliché way possible, I love you."

Natasha blushed. She seemed speechless. She looked to the ground and glanced back up at me. She then slowly moved her hand to the bottom of my chin and inched her face towards mine. She kissed me in the most romantic way possible, slow and savoring every taste. We broke the kiss and we both exhaled deeply. She came close to my ear and whispered "I love you too, more than you will ever know." I took Natasha's face in my hands and passionately kissed her. I heard the door open but continued kissing Nat.

Steve's P.O.V

I stood there in the doorway as I watched Clint and Natasha making out. "Um. Guys?." I said but got no response. "Guys?" I said a bit louder but still got no response. I let out an aggravated sigh. "GUYS!" I said screaming. Clint and Natasha stopped kissing and both turned to me with a pissed look on their face. "WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time. "Sorry to...uh interrupt you but Fury needs to talk to all of us. Immediately."

Natasha's P.O.V

I sighed and got off Clint's lap. We both stood up as I gave him a peck on the lips. "We'll continue this later." I said turning to Clint. He smiled and nodded in agreement as he walked out of the room. I looked to Steve who was standing in the doorway still. "You guys…umm…fondue?" He asked. I laughed. "Steve, you have a lot to learn about relationships." I said lightly punching his arm.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. This chapter is really short but it was really hard for me to write! I tried my best. Next chapter will be back to Tony and Lizzie I promise! But I am planning having just a little bit more plot development with Clint and Natasha in later chapters." But don't worry from now on I promise Tony and Eliza will be the main storyline...unless of course you guys would like to see more of BlackEye...or WidowHawk...or BlackHawk...whatever you would like to call them! Please feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Cracking the Code

Chapter 6 (Revised 7-10-13)

I hope all of you enjoyed the Clint/ Natasha chapter we'll see a little bit more of them later but for now, we're back to Tony and Eliza. So let's get to it!

Eliza's P.O.V.

"Lizzie. Lizzie. Wake up." Somebody said as I cracked open my eyes. When my eyes were fully open there was Tony standing over me. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." I smiled. "Tony...where...where am I?" I asked not recognizing my surroundings. "In the first aid center on the ship. I had to knock you out and I gave you a pretty bad bruise so I carried you here just in case. I'm really sorry about that." He said. "Oh don't apologize. You saved me! You're my hero." I said while holding my hands together. "How was it kissing Loki?" He said while laughing. "HORRIBLE! His lips were ice cold!" Tony laughed and looked adorable...as always. He looked back to me and stared at my eyes. "I'm just really happy you're ok Lizzie." I looked down to what I was wearing and sighed. "Why am I still wearing this dress?" I said. "Why are you wearing in the first place?" Tony asked.

I tried to avoid the question and saw a new uniform folded up next to me. "I'm going to change real quick." I said

"Lizzie, why are you wearing that?" Tony asked more sternly. I bit my lip and looked down. When I was under Loki's control he…..he….." I said.

"He what?" Tony asked.

"He undressed me and put me in this. I guess it's my wedding dress or I have no idea what the hell it is I just want it off me now!" I said walking away but Tony grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Lizzie….did he….did he touch you?" He asked very quietly.

I sighed. "Yes but it was nothing bad. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck."

"Nothing bad?! Lizzie he touched and used you while you had no control. That sonofabitch is going to get it now!" Tony growled.

"When he undressed me I just wanted to blank out. It was horrible. I was exposed and I couldn't do a thing about it." I said with a tear running down my face.

Tony came over and held my shoulders firmly. "He will pay for what he did to you. I swear to you." Tony said.

There was a pause. Next thing I knew Tony's lips were on mine. At first my brain wasn't processing what was going on but I soon started to kiss him back. I put my arms and around him and started to kiss him harder. He then stopped and looked at me with big eyes. "Did…did you feel that?" He asked. "Like….like the world stopped for a second?" I responded. He nodded. "That...that was amazing." He said darting for my lips again.

Kissing Tony was so amazing. His lips were so soft and it felt that his lips were meant to be there. We continued kissing for sometime but then his phone started ringing. "I'll just let it go through to voice mail." He said while still kissing me. Tony started to pick me up and held me in arms while he harden the kiss some more. Then his phone started ringing again.

We both groaned as he broke the kiss and answered his phone. "Stark. Ok. Alright. Be right there." He hung up and looked at me. "Fury wants us. He says it's urgent". I groaned. He ran his hand through my hair. "I'll make it up to you. Once all this drama is dealt with how about you and me go get dinner?" He asked. I pretended to think. "Well I just might be able to squeeze you in, Mr. Stark." I said laughing.

Tony's face dropped. "Oh..that's what she use to call you, isn't it? I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about her." I said feeling bad. He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I am just still beaten up about it a little. But I have you now…and you're better than Pepper or any girl." He said taking my hands into his. "This relationship is going to last Tony. I promise you." I said. He nodded and smiled. "You pinky promise?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "What is up with you and pinky promises?" I asked. He shrugged. "They're more legit than a promise." He said.

We got to the briefing room to only see Steve, Natasha, and Clint, and Fury sitting. "As you can see were two men down and Loki's escaped." Fury said. "Not to mention that we lost Coulson." Steve added in.

"Coulson's dead?" Tony asked in shock. "Yes. Loki killed him. As a matter of fact Steve he never got you to sign these." Fury said while taking something out of his pocket and throwing it on the table. I got a better look to see a stack of blood stained Captain America trading cards. Steve picked them up and turned them over to see a picture of himself in his suit back from the late 30's.

He clenched his hand and stood up. "We have to find Loki." He said with anger. "Anyone have any leads?" Fury asked. "Well knowing Loki he probably wants his name to be in lights and somewhere where the whole world can see...son of a bitch..he's going to my tower." Tony said while slamming his fist on the table. Fury walked over to his computer and typed something in and then a big projection popped up of live footage from Stark Tower. Sure enough there was Loki and Dr. Selvig setting up a satellite of some sort right on the top of Stark Tower. "Well looks like you four need to suit up." Fury said. They all stood up and started to walk out.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "I'm coming with!" I said yelling. Tony came over to me and put his hands on my arms. "No you're staying here. I don't want you to get hurt by that bastard anymore." He said with concern.

"Tony I think you forget I am a SHEILD agent. I've been training years for something like this to happen." I said. Tony sighed as he looked over to Fury as he nodded his head signaling it was good for me to go. "Fine. I guess you're right." He said. "Besides. You're two men down...you need all the extra help you can get." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Eliza I have a gun you can use. Follow me." Nat said. I nodded and gave nodded at Tony. He grabbed my hand and whisked me back to him. "You be safe." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and said "I always am."

As me and Natasha were walking to where the guns were held on the ship she stopped and turned to me. "So I see you and Stark have really "bonded"." She said while smiling. "Yeah." I said while looking down and blushing. "Same with me and Clint." She said looking at me with a huge smile on her face. "You're finally together?" I said almost yelling. "Uh huh, and it only took me 6 years." She said.

"Well looks like every things worked out for us huh?" "I guess so."Nat said. Nat punched in a code into a panel on the side and a door opened revealing Nat's secret gun stash. "What do you prefer?" Nat said asking. "Give me a tavor." I said. Nat handed me the gun. "It has about 10 rounds in it but you'll need more." She said handing me two small boxes of magazines.

"Hey could I also borrow one of your knifes, you know, just in case?" She smile and nodded. "Here you go one of the best I own." "Thanks Nat." "Ready?" She asked. "As I'll ever be." I said.

I walked out on deck and looked up in the sky to see Tony fly right down by me. "Want to fly with me?" He asked extending his hand. I was speechless as I clenched his hand and held me tight. "Please keep all hands and body parts on the superhero at all times." He said while launching into the sky. My hair was blowing like crazy and we kept go up higher and higher. As I looked down I watched as the ship disappeared. I clenched on tighter to Tony's armor. "Scared of heights?" Tony asked. "Just a bit." I said shakily.

Tony then started to start hovering lower and started to fly forward. "Where are we going?" I tried yelling over the wind rushing past. "To Stark Tower." Tony said.

We flew only for about 4 minutes when Tony started to descend. When the clouds cleared I could clearly see New York and Stark Tower. Tony landed on the ground and put me down softly. "Go meet up with the rest." He said while his helmet moved up so I could see his face. "But what about you?" I asked. "I have to go confront Dr. Slevig and try and destroy that satellite." "Be safe." I said while grabbing him and giving him a long kiss. "Don't worry Lizzie." He said as his helmet closed and started to lift off. I stood there watching as he flew away. Why was I so nervous? He was Iron Man for Christ sakes! He could handle things on his own.

Tony's P.O.V.

As I reached the top of Stark tower I hovered over to where a hypnotized Dr. Slevig stood adding the last touches to the satellite. I watched in horror as the satellite started to shoot a laser into the sky and open a portal. "Turn it off Dr. Slevig." I said. He turned to me with a scary grin on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept, shaved, or bathed in days. "You're too late Stark! It's already opened. It's only the beginning." I held up my hand and tried blasting the satellite but the blow ricocheted and I was blown back. "There appears to be a force field around the satellite, sir." Jarvis said. "Yeah, noticed that." I responded. I looked down at my balcony of the tower and saw Loki standing there waiting for me to come down. I hovered down and stepped on the balcony as my Iron man suit was stripped of me.

I walked into the tower with my normal clothes back on and headed to the bar to make me a drink.

"What do you plan on doing exactly, Loki?" I asked. "Well it's very simple you see. The humans were made to rule and to obey...to obey me. With my army invading earth all those worthless mortals will suffer and beg for mercy." He said.

"And you think by having Earth invaded will make you become their ruler? I just don't see how. There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top! Maybe your army will come, maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you! Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it! " I said.

"What have I to fear?" He said with a smirk on his face. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes, that type of thing." I said looking back outside.

"But you're all scattered around lost and useless." He said laughing. "When the rest of them come, and they WILL come, we will all come for you." I said tightening my muscles.

"I have an army!" He said pointing to the window to see that now New York was starting to be invaded. I decided that now would be the best time to put on my metal bracelets that would help Jarvis put the Mark V on in a flash. I slipped them on fast while Loki was looking outside. "But we have a Hulk." I said grinning,

"You know Loki I don't think you realize what you're putting yourself up with. Let's do a headcount: Your brother, the demigod; a super-soldier, a living legend who actually lives up to the legend; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; and you've managed to piss off every single one of us. Especially me. What you did to Eliza. How sick can you possibly be to do that to her?! You scarred her for life and you bet your scrawny little fucking ass that you're going to pay for it." I said. "That was the plan after all. I know you're both each other's weakness so I decided to shake things up a bit. And Eliza would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that little private moment with me." Loki said smirking again. "Not a great plan." I added. "Oh Tony. You may not think now is a good plan but once you accept it in your heart you will understand."

Loki took his scepter and moved it over on my arc reactor. He stood there confused and tapped me again. "I don't understand. It should be working." He said. "Oh you know you're probably having maintenance problems which are quite common." I said trying to distract him. "Silence! I am tired of this. You are no longer any use to me." As he said that his 'glow stick of destiny' lit up and blasted me out the window. "Deploy Jarvis! Deploy!" I yelled signaling to deploy the Mark VI. I was falling faster and faster. I laid out in a x and stuck my hands out so Jarvis could track and find the metal bands. Sure enough without hassle Jarvis aligned the Mark to my body and it latched on. I flew up just seconds before my body would have hit the pavement on the street. I floated back up to where Loki was standing. "Oh yeah you managed to piss off one other person. His name is Phil." I said as I lifted up my hand and blasted Loki and flew away.

"Alright. No more mister nice guy." I thought. "It's time to kick ass."

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it!. I really like doing Avengers fics and I would love to hear your guys' suggestion! Feel free to review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Cracking the Code

Chapter 7 (Revised 7-11-13)

Eliza's P.O.V.

As I walked down the street I radioed to Nat, Clint, and Steve who were all in the same quinjet. "Hey Nat do you think you can come and pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right there." She responded. Not even a second later their jet showed up and swooped down to pick me up. I walked in and was greeted by Steve. He gave me a huge hug. "Eliza!" He said. "Hi Steve." I said smiling.

I and Steve had bonded quite a bit. He'd often come to my room after a long day of him practicing in the gym. He would come over and we'd spend hours talking. At first it was mainly about him and about his adventures before he was frozen. He told me about Peggy and Red Skull. Although he seems to be toughing it out I could tell that deep down he was a scarred man. Steve and I easily became close friends. I would also be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Steve. I know, I know me and Tony are together but Steve had something that Tony didn't have, the capability of understanding.

Natasha turned around from her co-captain chair. "I hate to break this to you Eliza but it turns out Loki has an army and they just started to invade. Here have a look for yourself."

I looked out the front window to watch in horror as the sky filled with some type of alien life form. "We have to head up to the top of Stark Tower to see what's going on." Clint added in. "Clint! It's so good to have you back!" I said. "Well Agent Cooper, it's good to be back." He said

We soon got to the top of Stark Tower. I looked down and saw Thor and Loki fighting on the tower's balcony. Nat aimed the jet's gun at Loki and shot. Loki looked at us and took his scepter and set out a burst. Next thing I knew we were flying down and emergency signals were going off like crazy. We were swerving and falling down. Me and Steve held on to the safety rails in the back as our bodies flew around like rag dolls. My grip slipped from the rail I was holding on to and I slammed into the other side of the ship. Steve jumped to my rescue and swept my body up and shielded me from any more damage. Soon we crashed into the ground. "I'm good now." I said to Steve awkwardly getting out of his arms. I tried to stand up but was stopped by an immense pain in my ankle. "Holy shit." I cursed as I fell back to the ground. Steve of course jumped to my aid. "Eliza, are you ok?" He asked. "I think my ankle….my ankle might be broken." I said

"Are you two coming?" Clint asked. Steve motioned ahead. "Go on without us. Eliza's hurt." Steve said. "Do you want me to call for medical aid?" Natasha asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. I just need to find something to ice my ankle. It's sprained, not broken." I said reassuring them by standing up. Natasha and Clint ran off.

I started to walk towards a restaurant hoping they would have some ice. Steve swept me up in his arms. "Woah now. I got you." He said. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

We got to the empty restaurant as Steve bandaged my ankle with an ice pack. I popped two advils in my mouth. "Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate you helping me." I said. "Anything for a beautiful girl." He said. Steve looked into my eyes and grabbed my chin. He started to lean in close. Everything was happening so fast. His lips met mine. But I then broke it. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm not very experienced with kissing." He said embarrassed. "No. No. That was fine. I'm just sorta in a relationship right now." I said feeling guilty for sending mixed signals. "Oh. I'm sorry I kissed you…It just felt right at that moment." He said. "Yeah…"I said quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it you're dating?" He asked.

I inhaled. "Tony." I said. "Wait, Tony Stark?" I nodded. "Eliza, you deserve someone so much better than that stuck up as-" "Stop." I said stopping him. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst out like that." Steve said. Nat then radioed in. "Steve. Eliza. Where the hell are you two? We need your help!" She said. "Looks like we should go." I said. "Yeah…." Steve said his eyes trailing to the floor.

Once we met up with Clint and Natasha we all stood in a square as Loki's army started to come near us. I took my gun out and started shooting. I then heard a loud growl and looked up in the sky to see a large mechanical whale come out the portal. "Oh boy." I said.

"I'll take care of it." Tony said over the radio. I then saw Tony go right in back of the whale and shoot some flares. The whale turned around and proceeded to chase Tony. "Has Banner showed up yet?" Tony asked. Off in the distance I heard a motorcycle. Sure enough there pulled up Bruce in a moped. "I hope am not too late." Bruce said. "Nope, not at all." Steve said. "So everything is pretty bad now?" Bruce asked. "Trust me I've seen worse." Said Natasha referring to how earlier Bruce turned into the Hulk and almost killed her. "Sorry." Bruce said while looking to the ground. "No we could use much worse." Natasha said.

Thor flew down to where we were. "Ahh Banner, good to see you looking like your old self." Thor said. "Banner's back?" Tony asked over the radio. "Yep he's right here." I told him. "Good because I'm bringing the party to you." A few seconds later I see Tony flying right towards us with the mechanical whale right behind him. "Uhh...I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

"Dr, now may be a good time to get angry." Steve said to Bruce. "That's my secret, captain, I'm always angry." At that moment Bruce started to walk forward and as his clothes started to rip. His muscles cracked and his skin started to green. He started growing taller and taller. I started to back up scared that he could turn on us and start chasing us. The mechanical whale got closer and closer the Hulk drew back his fist and punched the whale as it started to flip over and collapsed. We then all started to get in a circle as Tony started to fly down. The Avengers were ready to kick some ass!

I stayed with Natasha and Steve as we battled a big pack of the aliens. Steve looked over to us. "None of this is going to mean anything unless we get that portal closed." "I need to get up there." Natasha said. "You'll need a ride." I added in. "I have an idea. Steve can you give me a lift?" Nat asked. I the realized she was going to try and jump onto one of the alien's vehicles. Nat backed up and Steve aimed his shield up that if she jumped on it she could easily get on one of them. She ran and jumped onto a car then a shield and grabbed on to one of the vehicles and whisked away.

"Eliza I'm going to go check down here for people who need help. Will you be ok by yourself?" Steve asked. "Yeah." I said still feeling awkward. "Eliza…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about Tony. I let my emotions get the best of me and I shouldn't have let them. Will you forgive me?" He asked. I sighed and turned to him. "Of course I do. Everyone makes mistakes. But be prepared…I'm going to have to tell Tony that we kissed and he may not take that too easy." I said. "No. I'll tell him." Steve said. "Steve, are you sure?" I asked. "I was the one who kissed you so it's my duty to tell Tony." He said. Steve was such a wholehearted guy. He was more than any girl could dream of. I hugged him quickly. "Stay safe." I told him as I started to run in the opposite direction hoping I could find people also. Instead I came across more of the aliens. They started to come at me. "Come and get me you alien sacks of shit." I said.

Clint's P.O.V.

I was now perched on top of a tall building. I grabbed my arrows out of my quiver and starting shooting. It was such an adrenaline rush each time I let go off an arrow. It really felt like the bow and I were one...as cliché as that sounds. I was about to aim at one of the scooter things when I saw Nat on it. "Nat what hell are you doing?" I radioed to her. "Improvising!" She said. I paused..and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Hey Nat. I know this probably isn't the best time to ask this but..." I stopped. My hands were getting sweaty and my aiming was a bit off. "What is it Clint?" She asked over the radio. "You know that feeling you get when you just look at a person and you just know they're meant for you? Well, I am feeling a bit crazy and spontaneous right now and well I guess what I'm trying to ask is...

Natasha, will you marry me?" There was silence. I licked my lips scared that she would say no. "Barton why the hell are you asking me that right now?" She asked. "I thought it'd be appropriate and like I said I am feeling spontaneous and why not propose in the middle of a battle? And did I also mention I'm feeling really confident right now." I heard a laugh over the radio and another pause. "Yes Clint. I will marry you." She said. I jumped up in the air. "Well this is romantic." Tony radioed in. "Shut it Stark." Natasha said back. "That's my girl." I said while smiling.

Tony's P.O.V.

'Great. Legolas has just raised the bar' I thought. I really hope Lizzie wasn't expecting me to propose too. I had no doubt in my mind that one day in the future we might get married but I needed to get to know her more before I take that big of a step in our relationship. My thoughts were interrupted by Fury radioing in.

"We have a bomb headed to New York. It should be there in less than 3 minutes. Did you hear that Stark?" Fury asked. "I'm on it." I said while heading out to the borders of New York. Finally I detected it.

I chased after it until I latched on and was able to guide it. "Guys I can close the portal. I repeat I can close the portal." Natasha radioed in. "Do it!" Steve yelled. "Wait I have a bomb that's gonna blow in less than a minute and I know exactly where to put it." I said heading towards the portal.

"Tony what are you doing?" Lizzie said. "I have to do this Liz. It's going to end this whole thing." I replied back. "TONY NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She screamed. "Lizzie. I have to do this." I said. I could hear Lizzie starting to cry. I got closer and closer to the portal opening. I was then only ten feet away. "I don't want to lose you." Lizzie said. I then went through the portal and I now was in a different world. "Liz…" I tried to say. But then my breath was caught short. I managed to stay awake and let go off the bomb. My display screen shut off and my eyes started to close shut and then everything went black.

Eliza's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as I watched Tony's unconscious body falling. "Close it." Steve said. I was still crying. "Tony." I whispered. The portal started closing and I watched as it got smaller and smaller. Tony's body slipped through and now was falling to the ground. "He's not slowing down." Thor said as he started to spin his hammer about to fly up in the air and catch him. Tony started to get closer and closer.

Then at the spur of the moment Hulk jumped off a building and caught Tony in his arms and came crashing to the ground and laid Tony on the ground. I ran over to Tony's body. "TONY! TONY!" I said screaming. I got to his body and tore off the front of his helmet. Tony's eyes were closed. I looked down at his arc reactor and saw the light was off. I touched his cheek and laid on his chest crying. Tony was dead.

The Hulk roared in anger. Tony then sprang up. "Holy shit. What happened?" He asked. "You were falling from the sky and Hulk here saved you." I said laughing and wiping the tears from my eyes. "I hope you didn't kiss me." He said pointing to Steve. "No he didn't. But I'm about to." I said while pressing his lips to mine. Finally where my lips were suppose to be. I broke the kiss. "Hey alright guys. How about we take the day off tomorrow? There's a Shwarma joint down the street...I have no idea what it is but I want to try it!" Tony said. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"We should go see where Loki is now shouldn't we?" Steve asked. "He up in tower. Me smashed him good." Hulk said pointing up to Stark Tower. I picked Tony up and helped him walk. "You really scared the shit out of me you know. Promise me you'll never do something stupid like that again." I asked him. "No promises." He said smiling as I kissed his forehead.

We got to Stark Tower and got to the floor where Loki was knocked out on the ground. We all surrounded him just in case he tried any funny business. He started to regain consciousness and sat up. He turned to where we were standing to see Clint aiming an arrow right at his eye socket. He put his hands up and Natasha went behind him and handcuffed him. "All you mulling quims shall-" He said before Thor came over and put a mussel on him. "Much better." Steve said as we all started to laugh.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know suck at writing combat scenes so I tried to avoid those. I know I butchered a lot from the last battle scene. I hope some of you are happy that Clint and Natasha will be getting married! The wedding will happen in a later chapter I promise! I am also going to have a bachelor and bachelorette party chapter which is going to be SUPER important with the story! Sadly that's a few chapters away. But next chapter I'll give you a little preview.


	8. Chapter 8

Cracking the Code

Chapter 8 (Revised 7-12-13)

I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have added this to their favorites or added this story to their alerts. Without you guys I wouldn't be typing chapters as fast as I do. Also a big thank you to those who reviewed. You help me become a better writer with your input so thank you. Also I wanted to say thank you to those who gave their opinion of who they'd like to see together. So I dedicate this chapter to you guys :)

Eliza's P.O.V

As we all sat in Stark tower exhausted the Hulk slowly started changing back to Bruce. I accidentally looked over at him and saw that he was naked. I blushed and looked the opposite direction as fast as I could. Tony saw my little freak out and turned to where I was looking. "WOAH! Bruce! Get some clothes on!" Bruce looked down. "Oh wow. I had no idea. Sorry guys!" He said while blushing. "Here I have some spare clothes you can use. Jarivs, can you get those for him?" Tony said. "Yes sir, right away." A few seconds later clothes plopped down right by Bruce. "Be right back guys." Bruce said while running towards the nearest bathroom. "Well...that was awkward." Nat said. "I agree." I added in.

A few minutes later Bruce came out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Alright! Let's go get some SWHARMA!" Tony said. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Steve added in. At that moment all five guys got up and ran to the elevator leaving me, Nat, and Loki behind. I went over to Loki and made him stand up and walk. "They are such idiots." Nat said. "But they're our idiots." I said while Nat started laughing. We waited till the elevator got back up and got in. When we got to the bottom floor the boys were nowhere in sight.

We walked over to where Tony told us earlier where the restaurant was. Me and Nat stood outside. "Where should I put Loki?" I asked. "Just tie him up outside. There's nobody around and he's completely powerless." Nat said. I tied Loki up to a nearby pole like a dog as I heard him trying to say something but the mussel was preventing him from speaking.

When I walked in sure enough the boys were already sitting and eating. "ELIZA'S THE ROTTEN EGG!" All five of them said when I walked in. "Haha, very mature. Did you guys get me any food?" I asked. "Sorry. We don't talk to rotten eggs." Tony said.

I laughed "You're talking to me right now Tony." I said. "Good going Tony!" Clint yelled. "Yeah we were suppose to be ignoring her, that was the plan!" Steve chimed in. 'Ah, the boys were back with their childish ways again.' I thought. Tony sighed. "Yes we got you food Lizzie. It's right there." He said pointing to a tray. "Thank you Mr. Stark" I said while kissing him cheek. "TONY'S GOT COOTIES! TONY'S GOT COOTIES!" Clint and Steve chanted. I laughed and devised a plan.

I got up and planted a friendly kiss on each of the boy's foreheads. When I got to Bruce I knelt down by him. "I never go to thank you before for saving Tony." I said. "Oh you don't have to. It wasn't a big deal." He said shyly. "It was a big deal to me." I gave him a big kiss on his cheek and gave him a huge hug. I stood up and walked back to my seat and looked back at Bruce as his face turned a bright cherry red. "Aw we all have cooties now." Steve said. "Boys stop playing around and eat your food!" I said. "Yes ma'am." They replied. In an odd kind of way I was like a mother to these guys.

We finished our food and paid and walked outside. I walked over back to Loki and untied him and handed him to Thor. "Well it's about time me and Loki went back to Asgard." Thor said. Tony held up his suitcase he had and tapped it. "I have the tesseract right here." He said. Thor nodded and started to say his goodbyes. He got to me. "Eliza. Thank you again for the bacon and helping me find my way around the ship." He walked closer and gave me a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Thor." I said. "As will I." He said breaking the hug. He backed up and grabbed the tesseract that was now in a capsule. "Farewell friends. I will return soon." Thor and Loki grabbed the capsule and turned the sides. The tesseract started to glow and then a big bright flash. When the flash faded Loki, Thor, and the tesseract were gone.

Tony's P.O.V

I turned to everyone. "Well what now?" I asked. "Well me and Clint have a wedding to plan. So we really must be going." Natasha said.

"I am planning to go out and see the world." Steve added in.

"I've got nothing planned." Bruce said.

I looked to Lizzie. "What about you?" I asked. "Well Fury gave me a 3 week vacation so I have no idea what I am going to do." She said. "Well Steve, Clint, and Natasha I'll see you guys later." I said. "Oh I forgot to mention. Me and Clint are going to have a bachelor and bachelorette parties next week and we want all of you to come. I'll give you all more information at a later date!" Natasha said smiling. We all nodded. "See all of you later!" Clint and Natasha said while they drove off in a car.

Steve came over and hugged Bruce and me. He went over to Eliza. "I'll see you soon Eliza." She smiled. "Bye Steve." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. I got really jealous. First at the restaurant and now here? What the hell? "Is there something you're not telling me you two?" I asked pissed off. Lizzie turned to Steve. Steve got off his motorcycle and walked towards me. "I accidently kissed her on the lips when I was healing her ankle. It was all my fault. Eliza had no intentions in kissing me. I'm sorry." I started to fume. "Tony, please don't be mad it was all a mistake. We all make mistakes." She said looking to the floor. I saw a tear drip from her eye. I exhaled. "It's fine, Steve. I understand. But don't you be doing it again or else I'll have your ass on a platter." I said. "She's all yours. Take good care of her." Steve said and got back on his motorcycle and drove off waving. Bruce stood awkwardly looking around."Hey Banner. You want to come and live at Stark Tower till you find yourself a house somewhere?" I asked. "Of course! Thank you!" He said. "Here go ahead of me. I'll be right there." Bruce nodded.

I looked at Lizzie who was looking at the ground with her back to me. I walked behind her and slipped my hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." She said as I spun her around. "Don't feel bad. I understand." I said.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're very greedy Tony. Wanting me to be all yours." I smiled. I took her hands in mine and then remembered something. "I still owe you a dinner date." I said. "That you do." Lizzie said smiling. "How about you come over to Stark Tower tonight at 8 for dinner?" I said. She smiled. "Sounds like a date." She said giving me a quick kiss.

I got back to Stark tower and changed my clothes and took a shower. When I got out I looked at the clock, 6 oclock. I still had two hours...what to do what to do? I heard the elevator bing and Jarvis said "Sir, you have a guest." I walked by the elevator..."Eliza...you're-" I stopped dead in my sentence. Pepper walked out of the elevator and over to me.

"Tony! Are you ok? I saw everything that happened on the news. I rushed over here as quickly as possible!" She said frantically. "Pepper. What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in Chicago?" I asked.

"I came to check up on you to make sure you weren't hurt." She replied."But why!?" I yelled. "Because I still care about you." She said while coming closer. "Pepper. You can't do this to me. You can't break my heart and then run away and not talk to me for two months and then come back expecting me to say Oh yeah you left me and crumpled my heart but I still love you. Besides, I am with somebody else now." I said. Pepper stopped. "You're dating someone else? Who?" She asked. "None of your business. Now get the hell out of my life and my tower! You are not welcomed here anymore, you haven't been for a long time." I said pointing to the elevator.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Tony?" She asked. "I'm pretty damn sure." I said. Pepper looked down at the ground as a tear dripped from her eye and she started to walk on the elevator. "Goodbye Tony." She said as the elevator closed. I looked out the window as she exited the tower and got into a taxi. "Goodbye Pepper,forever.

Eliza arrived an hour later. I went up to her and gave her a kiss. "You look gorgeous." I said as she blushed. "Hey I need to tell you something. Before you came over...Pepper stopped by." Eliza froze. "Pepper?" She asked. "Yes. She wanted to check up and me and probably ask me to get back together with her." Lizzie paused. "What..what did you say to her?" She asked. "I told her to get the hell out of my life and to never come back." Lizzie looked at the ground then back up to me. "I'm really serious about our relationship. The only person I want to be with is you." I said while smiling.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Next chapter is the bachelor and bachelorette party and let me just say...things are going to get crazy! Feel free to review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Cracking the Code

Chapter 9 (Revised 7-15-13)

IT'S PARTY TIME! Enjoy probably one of my favorite chapter's so far!

Natasha's P.O.V

Alcohol. Check. Music. Check. Strippers. Check. The party was almost ready to engage! There was a knock on my door at my hotel door. I checked the peek hole to see it was Eliza.

"Eliza! So glad you made it!" I said hugging her."Are the boys all over at Clint's party?" She asked. "Yeah. They're actually next door. Thor came back just for the occasion!" I said. "I just hope Tony doesn't hook up with any strippers." She said with a worried expression on her face. "If he does, I'll kick his ass." I said as Eliza smiled.

A few minutes later all of the guest had arrived. Time to get the party started!

Clint's P.O.V

Me, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor were all gathered around the television in my room playing Black Ops, drinking beer, and eating pizza. I was currently playing Tony in a head to head nail bitter round. The score was tied and the next kill would be the winner. I searched the screen as my fingers moved with precision. "TONY! TONY! HE'S OVER THERE!" Steve said while pointing at screen. "STEVE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I barked. My tongue was sticking out of my mouth as I rose from my hiding spot and checked. BANG! I watched in horror as my character fell dead to the ground. Tony had beaten me. Tony stood up with his can of beer. "OH YEAH WHO'S BAD?' He yelled.

I grabbed another piece of cheese pizza and gobbled it up. "Guys...I just wanted to say how much I love each of you! You're all like my brothers. I want all of you to be my groomsmen." Cheers erupted in the room. "How about a toast to the future groom to be?!" Tony said. We all raised our beer cans and drunk.

"Do you guys hear that?" Steve asked. We were all quite. We could hear loud music and yelling in the next room over. "Yeah. That's Natasha having her bachelorette party next door." I said. "Hey! I have an idea, we all dress up in trench coats, mask, and hats and we'll pretend we're strippers and then we can go in and play around." Tony said. There was a pause. "That's actually not a bad idea!" I said.

Eliza's P.O.V

I sat by the bar in Natasha's room and drank down my fourth glass of Vodka. "Мой бог я никогда не видел, что Вы пьете так много алкоголя прежде!" Natasha said. "Nat, you know I don't know Russian, English please." I asked. "I said my god I've never seen you drink so much alcohol before." She said. I laughed. "Well I am not at work so I thought what the hell, I need to stop being so goody two shoes for awhile and live my life!"

I felt a little bit tipsy but I didn't care. 'BARTENDER! Another drink, s'il vous plait." I said smiling. Soon I was gulping down another vodka. "Come on Nat. This is your party! Try and have a little fun!" I said holding my glass up. "You're right Eliza! Hey give me a Cranberry Vodka on the rocks!" Nat yelled to the bartender. "Now you're talking!" I said.

After about 2 more drinks I was wasted. "Who do you think has the biggest penis?" I asked Nat. "Probably Thor or Steve." She said. I laughed.

There was a big knock on the door and Nat rushed over to open it. Five guys walked in wearing trench coats, hats, and mask. One of the men stepped forward and said "Ma'am we're with the FBI. We're looking for a Natasha Romanoff." He said holding up a badge. "I'm right here." Nat said. The room was deadly silent. "Please take a seat" The man asked. Nat giggled as she sat on chair. The guy followed her. He then tore off his trench coat to reveal a speedo. Three of the guys behind him also took off their trench coats to reveal underwear. Loud techno music started to play.

The man who approached Nat was now giving her a lap dance while she was screaming and laughing.

The four other guys dispersed throughout the room. One started to come near me but that's when I started feeling lightheaded and nauseous. I quickly sat up and walked outside on the balcony to get some fresh air.

I heard the door open behind me and looked to see one of the strippers walk outside. I laughed at his patriotic red, white, and blue boxers. He took off his mask to reveal his face, Steve. My face broke out in a blush as I quickly checked out his chest and turned away quickly. "Hey Eliza. Are you alright? I saw you run out here in a hurry." He asked. "Uh….yes. I'm just a bit….just a tiny bit uhm…drunk." I said trying to hide how drunk I truly was. "Hun, Is that so." He said giving me a suspicious look. "Well….ok. You caught me. I'm pretty wasted." I said laughing.

Steve smiled but then cleared his throat. "So how is everything going with you and Tony?" He asked. "Fine! Tony is very serious about our relationship and I am too." I said. "But you guys have only been dating for such a small amount of time, how do you even know you two are meant to be?" Steve asked. "There's this feeling in my heart that I can't explain when I look at him. Yes, I'll admit at first I was too off put by his personality but when he finally opened up to me and came clean about who he really is I saw a whole different side of him. He's very protective of me, Steve." I said. "I've noticed." Steve said in a huff. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, no, no! But Eliza, the way you describe your feeling is almost as if you love him." Steve said.

Love. A four letter word that I had never expressed before. "…I don't know, Steve. Love is a thing that takes time. I just don't want to jump into that pond just yet." I said. "I have one more thing to ask you about." Steve said. "Anything." I replied. "That time we kissed….did you…..did you feel anything?" He asked. I paused to think. "Steve, I thought we moved on from this." I said getting annoyed. "I know. But please, just answer my question." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Yes." I said quietly. "You…you did?" He asked. "I felt a connection, yes. But I think it was muffled by my guilt. What we did won't be repeated and I apologize, Steve if that's something you really don't want to hear but I don't want to give you any false signals and signs to you. Yes, I find you highly attractive and yes, I enjoyed kissing you. But I'm in a serious relationship with Tony now and I can't go and break that to be with you. I'm sorry." I said. I heard Steve give off a stuttered breath and he walked inside. I put my head in my hands and let out a little cry. I think I really truly do love Tony. But if that was the case then why did I still have feelings for Steve?

**Steve's P.O.V**

I sat at the bar with my face in my hands. I was feeling pretty lousy about myself. What did she see in Tony anyway? I don't understand why she chooses to stay with him.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with grayish green eyes and medium blond hair. "Are you ok?" She asked. Her voice was soft and smooth. "Yeah I'm fine just a bit down." Her big eyes stared at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh just girl issues." I replied. "Ah I see. Yeah I'm not good with relationships either. Guys never seem to like me." She said while looking down to the ground and playing around with her fingers.

"Well you're doing just fine talking with me." I said smiling. She looked up and blushed. She bit her lip and held out her hand. "I'm Sally." She said while smiling. "Steve." I said while shaking her hand.

Sally took a seat by me and we started to chat. We chatted for almost an hour.

She looked at her watch and made a sour face. "It's getting really late. I have work tomorrow, I should go. It was really nice meeting you Steve." She got up and started to walk away. "WAIT!" I yelled. She turned back to me.

"Would you like to go out next week sometime?" I asked. She smiled. "I would love to, Steve." She smiled. She took a little piece of paper out and scribbled on it. "Here's my number." She said handing the piece of paper to me and smiling. "I'll see you soon." I said as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Cracking the Code

Chapter 10 (Revised 7-15-13)

Yes! It's finally the moment...CLINT AND NATASHA'S WEDDING! Sorry it took me a little bit longer to update than usual. I can tell you right now...this is going to be the longest chapter yet! _Oh also, when words look like this_, that means that they're song lyrics.

Natasha's P.O.V.

It was the day! My wedding day! As I slipped in my black wedding dress (I insisted to Clint no white. He and I both know I'm not that kind of girl) I stood back and looked at myself. My dress was sleeveless and poofed out at the bottom. My train was black lace with a black widow in the middle of it. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."I said as I put my veil on.

Eliza came in and gasped. "Nat...You look beautiful!" She said. "Like my dress?" I asked as I twirled around. "Black. I should have guessed." She said laughing. I had picked Eliza to be my maid of honor since I didn't have any family left and she was my best friend.

I turned to her. "I'm nervous Liz. I feel like me and Clint are pushing this too fast." I said.

"You do love Clint?" She asked. "With all my heart!" I replied. "And you know he's the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked. "I've known since the day I met him." I said smiling. "Don't worry Nat. You're just starting to get cold feet." She said. I nodded. We heard another knock on the door. In came Bruce. "Sorry to interrupt you two. But Natasha, it's time. I nodded. Eliza pat my back. "You'll do great." She said.

Clint's P.O.V.

I walked down the aisle and up to the altar. My palms were sweating and I was nervous as hell. All the groomsmen and bridesmaid walked together down the aisle. Soon the bridal theme started and that's when my nerves went out the window. Nat came and walked down the aisle. She looks stunning in her black dress. I couldn't help but smile. I was about to marry the woman of my dreams. Nat approached the altar and I lifted up her veil to see her beautiful green eyes staring at me. I smiled and said "You look gorgeous darling. She blushed.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." I looked at everyone in the audience. I found Fury in the crowd and saw that he was crying! I nudged Nat and shifted my eyes over to where Fury was sitting. She looked and started to laugh. "Oh my god! He's crying!" Nat whispered. "If these two should not be together please speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said. Pure silence.

"Do you have the rings?" I took Nat's ring out of my pocket. "Do you Clint Barton take Natasha Romanoff to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked me. "I do." I said smiling to Tasha. "And do you, Natasha Romanoff take Clint Barton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked to Tasha. "I do." She said smiling back. "Now without further ado, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I leaned in to Nat and pressed my lips up to hers.

No one's P.O.V.

Cheers erupted as the Mr. and Mrs. Barton linked hands and ran down the aisle to outside. The guest flooded out the church as they all waved to newly wedded couple as they drove off.

Eliza's P.O.V.

We got to the reception and already people were drinking. Everyone gathered around Nat as she threw the bouquet. "One. Two. THREE!" She said as she threw the flowers in the air. There was a mad dash as all the girls started screaming and following the bouquet in the air.

The bouquet came down and landed right in my hands. I looked down in shock to see it. I started to squeal. Never before had I caught the bouquet. "Ohh! Eliza! That means you're the next one to get married!" Nat said. Pshh I didn't believe that. Last wedding I was out my youngest cousin, Abby got the bouquet but she wasn't the one who got married next. I shrugged it off and placed the bouquet at my table.

The DJ grabbed his mike and said "Alright now it's time for the newly wed's first dance!" I started to jump up and down. This was always my favorite part about weddings. The DJ turned on the song "Home" By Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. Clint and Natasha grabbed each other's hands and pulled their selves together.

"_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa. But not the way I do love you." "Well Holy, moly, me oh my, you're the apple of my eye. Girl, I've never loved one like you._"

"_Ah home. Let me go home. Home is where ever I'm with you."_

Clint and Natasha then started to get a bit more fast pace. Clint spun her and grabbed her and dunked her. Natasha had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. Nat deserved this. She deserved a great guy like Clint. They completed each other.

There was a tap on my shoulder. It was Bruce. "Would you like to dance?" He asked rubbing the back on his neck. "Of course, Bruce." I grabbed Bruce's hand as we twirled and swayed to the music.

Soon I felt another tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Tony. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked Bruce. Bruce nodded and bowed to me before leaving. I curtsied back and laughed. Tony grabbed my hand and grabbed my waist. "You look so beautiful tonight." He said. I blushed hard.

"_Jade. Alexander. Do you remember that day you fell out my window? I sure do you came jumping out after me. Well,you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your ass and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you off to the hospital. Do you remember that? Yes I do."_

Tony started to play with my hair and started to rub my back. We kept a slow pace as he stared into my eyes. "You look so handsome tonight Tony." I said. He smiled and gripped my hand tighter. He started to twirl me.

"_Well there's something I didn't tell you that night? What didn't you tell me? While you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was going to be your last...I was falling deep deeply in love with you and I've never told you till now."_

_"__Lizzie….Do you love me?" Tony asked. Shit. Why did he have to ask me this right now. I had hoped that this would of come up in another conversation down the road._

"_Ah home. Let me go home. Home is where ever I am with you. Ah home. Let me go. Home is when I'm alone with you._

_I looked in to his eyes and nodded my head. Yes, I did have strong feelings for Tony and these strong feelings had molded into love. Yes, now thinking about it I do love him I've just been hesitant to say it or even to acknowledge it. "Yes, I love you." I said. He smiled. "Phew. That's good because I love you also." He said. I laughed with relief and was joyous to finally sort out how I felt. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I said rejoicing. _

"_Home. Let me come home. Home is where ever I'm with you. Ah home. Yes I am home! Home is when I'm alone with you."_

Steve's P.O.V.

"One beer please." I asked the bartender. "One cranberry vodka." A familiar voice said. I glanced over to see Sally. "Well hello there." I said. "Hi Steve." She said. " Here let me pay for your drink." I said while handing the bartender some money. He nodded and smiled. "Would you like to go outside? It's a beautiful night tonight." She asked. I nodded.

We went out the doors and went outside. We both gasped. Outside was a beautiful garden completed with a big gazebo with Christmas lights and lanterns. "It's beautiful out here." I said. We took a seat over by a fountain.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Ms. Sally." I asked. "Well, I'm a lawyer and I spend the majority of my time in my office dealing with court cases, but when I am not there I'm usually painting or taking photos." She said taking a sip of her drink. "So you're an artist?" I asked. "Oh I would never consider myself an artist. It's just a hobby. Besides, I'm no good." She said messing around with her fingers again nervously. "Well I would love to see your work sometime." I said. "Of course." She said.

A new song turned on as her face lit up. "This is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Oh my god I love this song!" I stood up and reached my hand out. "Would you like to dance?" She hesitated. "I've never danced with somebody else before." She said. "Don't worry. I'll help you." I said smiling. She grabbed my hand and we walked over to the gazebo.

"_There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter. Faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of instant serenity. Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say it was Enchanting to meet you."_

Me and Sally swayed. "Left then right." I said directing her. She laughed. "I am sorry. I have two left feet." She said. "You're doing great thought." I told her.

"_Your eyes whispered have we met? Cross the room you silhouette starts to makes its way to me. Playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes secretly."_

_"See! You're doing great!" I said. "Really?" She asked in surprise. "You're a natural." I told her._

"_This night is sparking, don't you let it go! I wanna strut splashing all the way home. I spent forever wondering if you know It was enchanting to meet you."_

" So, how about you and me go to the drive-in, if there still is one, Friday night?" I asked "Yes we still have drive-in's even in this century. And Friday would be great." She said "Great. I'll pick you up at 8. See you then." I said as I kissed her cheek.

~ No one's P.O.V.~

Director Fury stepped up to the microphone. "Barton. Romanoff. You two are the perfect couple. He started to break down in tears. "I just love myself a good wedding. Oh Jesus I can't do this, this is too emotional." He started to break down in more tears as he walked off stage. Everyone exchanged glances. Natasha snorted.

Bruce tapped on the microphone. "Testing. Testing. Ok. Clint and Natasha I hope you both live and long and happy life together. Also...I'm sorry for almost killing you Natasha. Ok, well I'm not very good at making speeches." Bruce hurried off stage.

"The Widow and the Hawk. I should have known you two would get together! Soon you'll be having little red head babies running around your house shooting arrows!" Tony said. Natasha shook her head a yelled "Not this soon!" "Let's make a toast to the newlyweds, Clint and Natasha!" Everyone raised their glass and all together said "To Clint and Natasha!"

Thor stepped in front of the microphone unaware of how to work it. He got close to it and started to yell "MAN OF ARROWS AND LADY OF SPIDERS. IN ASGUARD WE USUALLY CELEBRATE WEDDINGS BY BURNING OLD THINGS THAT WE HAD OWN BEFORE MARRIAGE. SO THAT IS WHY I HAVE TAKEN YOUR SUITS NATASHA AND HAVE LAID THEM HERE ON THIS PLATFORM AND THIS IS WHY I HAVE REQUESTED A MATCH." Thor pulled out a matchbox and took a single match and a struck it. A flame arose and Thor was about to let it go when Natasha jumped on him and brought him to the ground. 'Put the flame out!" She yelled. "Nobody burns my black suits!" She said while picking up her suits and handing them to Eliza who safety put them somewhere else. "MY APOLOGISES TO YOU ALL." Thor said while sitting down.

Steve got on stage. "Clint and Natasha. You both had my back during the big battle. And now I would like to return that favor. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I am your go to guy! I hope you two have a long and joyful marriage!"

Last one on stage was Eliza. "Natasha, you are like a sister to me. When I first started at SHIELD I didn't really have anyone to talk to or go to but you took me under your wing and taught me all there is to know about shooting a gun and knocking someone out. And Clint, I know we haven't had much time to work with each other but from all of the things Natasha tells me about you, you seem like a really great guy and I know you will treat Nat the way she deserves to be treated. I wish you two the happiest."

Once the speeches had come to an end the reception started dying down. Nat nodded to Clint as a signal for time to go. They stood up and walked outside. They got in their limo and waved goodbye as they drove away. Fury started bawling again. "They grow up so fast don't they?" Fury said. Steve came over and patted his back "Yeah they do."

A/N: Wow. That had to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Well I hope you all enjoyed it!.I don't know if I'll do a spin off story about them...meh...maybe.. Again please feel free to review! I want to give a big thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alerts and favorites and especially those of you who have reviewed. There would be no Tony and Eliza without you :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cracking the Code

Chapter 11-Finale (Revised 7-15-13)

Hi everybody...I just thought I would say a few things before I start the story. I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I also would like to say that I am planning to do a sequel. Once I upload the sequel I'll tell you about it on this story so make sure to add this to your alerts! I am also planning...hopefully...to do a lot more Avenger stories! I think I might do more with Clint and Nat and also maybe a Loki story. But yes I have big plans! But back to Cracking the Code. From what I've seen and been told you guys really like Tony and Eliza together. This is finally the finale and I've been dying to write this chapter ever since I started this story...so without further ado...the final chapter of Cracking the Code!

Eliza's P.O.V.

After the reception Tony drove me back to my apartment. "Would you like to come over tomorrow night? We could get take out and have a movie night?" He asked. "Of course. I would love that." I said. I leaned in and kissed him. He broke the kiss suddenly. "What's wrong? Are my lips not kissable anymore?" I asked with a sour expression. "Oh god no. That's hardly the case. It's just that some thing's been bothering me lately." He said rubbing his forehead. "What is it Tony?" I asked now concerned.

"Well tonight I realized something. I realized how much I love you and how no woman has ever made me feel the way I do for you. When I'm with you I feel like a better person so that's why I think you should move in with me to Stark Tower." I sat on the seat still shocked at what he told me. "You...you want me to move in?" I asked making sure I heard right. "That's what I said. So, do you want to?" I sat there looking into space. I then shook out of it and stared at him. "I would love to." I said smiling. "Then it's settled. I'll come down here tomorrow with a moving truck and get you all settled. I leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said getting out of the car. He drove off and I waved. When I no longer saw his car I started to jump up and down. I floated into my house and let out a little scream of joy.

The next day Tony pulled up around 1 with a moving truck. He helped me pack and move everything in the truck we were finally done around 5. I took one last look at my apartment as I got into the moving truck with Tony and drove to Stark Tower and a new life with the man I love.

When we got to the Tower and me, Tony, and Bruce order Chinese and watched _Edward Scissorhands_ and _French Kiss_. During the movie I cuddled up to Tony. "I've always wanted to go to Paris." I said while watching the scenes of Paris in the movie. "I promise one day I'll take you." He said. I smiled and held out my pinky. "You pinky promise?" I asked remembering he said the same thing the night we met up in the cafeteria on the hovercraft. "I promise." He said remembering the reference and intertwining our pinkies.

The movie had finished and Bruce said goodnight and headed to the elevator and down to his room.

Tony kissed my forehead. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked. "Yeah. Can you show me where my bedroom is?" I asked. "...I thought we'd just share my bed?" Tony asked confused. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh...yeah... how stupid of me." I said while walking to his bedroom.

He blocked me with his arms. 'Woah. Woah. Woah. Why would you not think we would share my bed?" He asked. ".I've never shared a bed with anybody in my life. I guess I'm just nervous." I said. "You've never slept with anyone before?" He asked. "No. I promised myself that I would save it for my wedding night. I just think that's more romantic. I am sorta old fashioned." I said giving a cheesy smile.

He came over and gave me a hug. "I understand." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding Tony." He held out his hand. "You still need a place to sleep thought and I want you to sleep with me on my bed." I nodded.

I changed into my pajamas and laid in Tony's bed. Tony came in only wearing boxers. His arc reactor shined. He sat down by me in the bed.

"I've never gotten a really good look at your arc reactor before." I said tapping it lightly. I looked at it very closely running my finger over it. "It's quite pretty." I said. He laughed. "Nobody's ever told me that before." He said. "Well it is. I think it's a great symbolization of you." I said. "How so?" Tony asked. "Well it's a big round bright light...just like what you are to me. You light up my life." Tony's cheeks turned a little pink. "I guess I've never thought about it that way." He said smiling.

I yawned. "Well I'm exhausted." I said. "Me too." Tony said laying down. "Jarvis, can you turn off the lights please?" Tony asked. "Yes sir." The lights then shut off and the arc reactor shined brightly. "Sorry if it's too bright." Tony said sliding his arms around me and bringing me closer to him. "Oh I don't mind it at all. I usually sleep with a night-light on anyways." Tony laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you Lizzie, goodnight." I smiled. "Goodnight Anthony, I love you too." I said. He made an irritated sound. "Hey. You call me Lizzie." I said. "Fine. But you are the only one allowed to call me by my real name." He said. I laughed. "Go to bed you dork." I said teasing him.

2 months later

Eliza's P.O.V.

After just two months of me and Tony living together our relationship was blooming. We now knew everything there was to know about each other and the weird thing was that we never fought. We just understood each other perfectly. I guess opposites do attract. I was sitting in Tony's workshop looking over some new designs for Tony's suit. I was getting used to Tony's technology and I was even able to work it by myself with no help. Tony way very impressed on how quickly I picked up on it.

Tony walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hi darling." He said. "Hi honey. How is your research going with Bruce?" I asked. Bruce and Tony had been working on numerous things down a few floors in the newly built lab. "It's going really good and Bruce hasn't had an incident since the battle." Tony said. "That's good!" I said. "How was work today for you?" Tony asked."Fine. Me and Natasha did some more training. But I'm starting to suspect she's pregnant. She had to stop 5 times for a bathroom break and she kept running to the kitchen for food. It's not really like her." I said. Tony laughed. "I knew it." He said throwing his hands up.

"Hey. Do you have any plans tonight?" Tony asked. "Besides staying here, no. Why do you ask?" I said. "Well I was thinking you and me would go somewhere tonight." He said. "Where did you have in mind?" I asked. "It's a surprise. Meet me on the balcony at 4 pm and wear something fancy." He said while running out of the workshop. 'What was he up to now?' I wondered.

At 4 I put on long elegant gold dress and gold heels and put my hair in to a fancy updo. I walked out to the balcony looking for Tony. He was nowhere in sight. I heard a low rumble and Tony rose up in front of me in his Iron Man suit. He landed in front of me and the front of his helmet lifted up. "We're going to go on a little trip. Hold on tight." He said grabbing me.

I wrapped my arms around him as he lifted me in the sky. I was terrified. This was only my second time flying with him. He blasted off as we went flying through the sky. We flew for about an hour. I couldn't see a thing due to the clouds. We soon approached some lights and Tony started to zoom down. I then saw what looked like the Eiffel Tower. He flew down lower and lower until we touched the ground. "Tony...are we in Paris?" I asked looking around. The front of his helmet lifted up and he was smiling. "Yes we are." He said. "How did we get here so fast? By plane it takes like 6 hours?" I asked. "Well I'm 6 times faster than a plane ." He said smirking. I looked around. We had landed right in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful and very emotional. "Anthony Stark what the hell are we doing in Paris?" I asked.

"Well I promised I would bring you here one day and now I'm living up to that promise. Also..I thought it be appropriate to do this here... Eliza, I've known since the day I saw you that you were better than any other girl I've met. You are perfect in every way possible. When you walk into a room it lights up. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and everyday you help me through my struggles and my problems and you show me that with you, everything is ok. I love you more than anything on this planet and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Jarvis, the ring please."

My eyes were flooding with tears as I started to cry. A diamond ring popped out of Tony's hand which was still covered in armor. He got down on one knee and I lost it. "Eliza Victoria Cooper. Will you please do me the honor in becoming my wife and loving me forever?" I was crying and couldn't manage to get the word out. "Ye-ye-yes!" I screamed! I ran over to Tony who had trouble getting up and crouched down and kissed him passionately. We stopped kissing as he placed the ring on my finger as I looked up to him. "It's beautiful." I said.

'It was my mother's. It was the only thing that survived in the car crash. The police gave it to me and I've been saving it for that special someone since then, that special someone being you." He said smiling. "Tony. I love you so much." I said. He touched my cheek. "I will love you forever." He said as we started to kiss again.

A/N: AND! THAT'S A WRAP! I hope you all enjoyed Cracking the Code! Now I know you all are probably hitting your computer screens right now screaming "WHAT? YOU AREN'T GOING TO SHOW THE WEDDING? WHY ARE YOU TOURTING ME?" But don't worry! I am currently planning out the SEQUEL for this story which the wedding and other things will happen. But like I said in the beginning of this chapter I will post on this story when it is up and where you can find it! Again I want to say a big huge thank you to each and every one of you who have read my story! And I hope you all will read the sequel! Till then!


	12. Sequel is now up!

**CHAPTER 1 OF THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP! **

You can find it on my profile or either manually look it up. Fanfic won't let me post links on here so those are the only two ways you can find it.

It's called Pinky Promise.

It's mainly focused around Tony and Eliza but I'm also going to include a little Steve and Sally and Clint and Natasha. I already have the story planned out so far. I know the first chapter is quite short but I promise I have amazing plans for this story and I'm so excited! And yes...one of the chapter's will be Tony and Eliza's wedding so don't freak out!

I hope you guys will all read it!


	13. New revisions and thank you's

Revisions/Thank You's

Hi there everyone! So as you may or may not have noticed I've added quite a few changes to this story. I believe this was my second time revising this story, yes it was my second. I felt that this story was too mushy gushy, too much romance and not enough drama.

So, I have changed a lot of the romantic and poorly written areas of this story into hopefully what the majority of you think into better quality and more dramatic writing.

I wrote this story a year ago when I was in my chick flicks and love all around phase and I finally had the reality kicked into me this past year. So I decided to change the story around to make Eliza and Tony's relationship more realistic.

I will also be revising the sequel to this story, Pinky Promise also so be sure to hop on over to that story sometime soon once I start revising because I'll also be making quite a few changes to that story also.

But anyway thank you for the continued support for this story and a big warm welcome to all my new readers. I hope you enjoyed this story and I also hope that you continue into reading the sequel.

And to my all my old readers, welcome back! Long time no see, huh? I hope you all don't hate me for the changes I made, because in a lot of the parts I butchered and added a lot.

I appreciate all of you so much. Thank you for a wonderful year with this story!


End file.
